Olhe apenas para mim
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Eu te amo e você me ama, eu sei disso e você sabe disso. Então por que ainda não estamos juntos? Tudo bem, não se preocupe, não é nada que não possamos rapidamente remediar
1. Chapter 1

Nova fic, e como havia prometido há alguns meses atrás será mais uma vez um ShikamaruxChouji. Pois é, eu posso demorar mas sempre cumpro o que prometo, este é o meu estilo ninja!!!

Eles terão uns 15 anos. Considerem que essa fic ocorre um pouco antes da fase Shippuuden.

Não pretendo fazer graaaandes dramas ou inimigos mortais, apenas uma fic de dia a dia de um casal estável e que se ama... Cara, que tédio. Não se preocupem, apesar da normalidade tentarei fazer que as coisas sejam divertidas ou ao menos tão açucaradas que muitas de vocês colapsem com uma crise de diabete.

Hu hu hu ( risada maníaca estilo Orochimaru)

Seeeeem mais delongas, tenham uma boa fic ^_^

_Disclaimer:____Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem e eu não ganho nada com o que_ escrevo, se eles fossem meus, acreditem, as florestas de Konoha seriam beeeeeem mais movimentadas. 

**Olhe apenas para mim**

**Capitulo 1: Antes de tudo, sejamos racionais.**

_Há quanto tempo eu o conheço?_

_Hn... Muito, acho que posso dizer que há muito tempo. _

_Mais da metade de nossas vidas foi em comum... _

_É, acho que posso chamar isso de muito, não?_

_Sim, acho que sim, e no fim tudo o que posso concluir é que DESEJO que todo o tempo restante que terei daqui para frente QUERO que seja ao seu lado._

_Mas como farei isso?_

_Como farei com que ele olhe só para mim?_

_Não preciso me preocupar com a parte de : "como olharei apenas para ele" isso já é mais do que fato, mas a primeira parte... _

_Hm..._

_Sei que ele SENTE algo por mim, somente alguém muito burro não perceberia sinais tão óbvios, logo alguém com um QI de 200 não deve ter muito problema para perceber._

_Não é?_

_Bem... Ele APARENTEMENTE gosta de mim, e eu COM CERTEZA gosto dele, então qual pode ser o maior empecilho para que fiquemos juntos?_

_O nosso sexo? Duvido, a população de Konoha é bastante aberta com relação ao homossexualismo._

_Nossa família? Até parece, meus pais adoram o Chouji e os pais dele praticamente me adotaram como um segundo filho._

_Rivais: Nã'... Não creio que alguém goste de mim realmente (além do Chouji) ou que alguém esteja interessado nele (alem de mim). Nunca nos envolvemos em nenhum "desastre amoroso" como a maioria dos nossos companheiros._

_Não... Creio que nada nos impede de ficar juntos._

_Então por que ainda não..._

- Shikamaru – um roliço ninja corre na direção do representante do clã Nara acenando alegremente – desculpe a demora, já podemos ir treinar.

_Quero estar sempre ao seu lado._

_Entendo agora por que ainda não estamos juntos._

_Tão simples._

_O que nos impede é que nenhum de nós ainda teve o valor de dar o primeiro passo._

- Shikamaru? – Chouji balança uma de suas rechonchudas mãos na frente do rosto de seu amigo – está tudo bem?

- Hn? – o moreno olha aturdido para o amigo que já estava ao seu lado – Claro, claro, vamos. – e começa a correr ao lado de Chouji em direção ao campo de treinamento.

"_Tudo bem"... Talvez não esteja ainda, mas logo estará._

_Acredite Chouji, logo tudo estará bem_

_**OAPM**_

Hmmmm, sei que algumas de vocês não deve estar muito felizes por Chouji estar gordo nessa fic e acredite, eu fiz de propósito. Quero deixar claro que Shikamaru ama o Chouji mesmo ele não estando em sua forma ultra-mega-big-gostosa, e no fim das contas... Até os gordinhos tem direito a amar, não é?

Não sei ainda se vou fazer o nosso fofinho usar o jutso mortal de seu clã em uma missão qualquer para fazê-lo emagrecer, quem sabe... quem sabe...

Bem, por favor, comente, digam o que acharam, essa é a minha segunda fic desse casal e não sei se estou acertando na mão.

Provavelmente hoje a noite mesmo eu atualize ela, depende da minha disposição (nossa, acho que eu não precisava ser tãaaaao honesta)

Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo


	2. Argumentos

Sim, sim, isso não é uma ilusão de ótica, eu realmente estou trazendo um novo capitulo de uma fic minha sem demorar semanas, meses (ou anos ¬¬), o motivo é que eu realmente, realmente REALMEEEEENTE gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês sobre dessa nova fic.

Por isso, por favor (de joelho com olhos pidões e sem um pingo de dignidade) comentem!!!

Shikamaru: Tsc... Que escritora problemática, não incomode os leitores com seus pedidos fora de lugar e comece logo a fic.

Luana: Como se você pudesse me enganar moreno, eu sei que você está apenas interessado que comece logo esse capítulo por que sabe que nele...

Shikamaru: COF COF COF – o chunnin interrompe de maneira nada discreta e ligeiramente corado diz – afinal, você vai começar logo esse capítulo ou não?

Luana: Claro, claro, como desejar – sorriso safado.

Capitulo 2: Argumentos

Dois amigos estavam sentados no alto de uma árvore na área de treinamento próxima a Konoha.

Uma proposta havia sido feita, e diante do mutismo da parte questionada uma nova sugerencia foi feita.

- Dez perguntas – Shikamaru suspirou com certo cansaço – me faça dez perguntas ou levante alguma questão que me façam mudar de idéia e eu retiro o meu pedido.

Quem ouvisse talvez considerasse isso um jogo, o próprio Shikamaru parecia ver isso dessa forma, mas Chouji apenas pode engolir em seco, mesmo diante do tom despreocupado de seu melhor amigo, e pôs seu cérebro para funcionar o mais rápido possível.

E tudo o que conseguiu balbuciar inicialmente foi:

- Mas... Você quer mesmo isso?

O representante do clã Akamichi pergunta inseguro enquanto torce de maneira nervosa a barra de sua camisa.

Shikamaru quase caiu de seu galho diante de uma pergunta tão... bem... digamos tola.

Afinal, a resposta era meio obvia, não?

- Se eu não quisesse, não teria nem ao menos perguntado. – antes que o outro pudesse argumentar o chunnin apenas grunhiu um: "Próxima pergunta".

- Eu... hum... Por que agora? Por que somente agora você me pede isso?

Ora, e não é que essa pergunta era mais razoável que a primeira?

O rapaz do clã Nara coça constrangido atrás da cabeça e agradece a todos os deuses por a posição que estava no galho paralelo ao de Chouji não permitisse ao mais robusto ver sua expressão.

- Poderia ter sido ontem, quem sabe tivesse soado melhor amanhã, mas no fim foi hoje, não creio que tenha qualquer motivo relevante, o que me levou a pedir o que te pedi hoje existe dentro de mim há tantos anos que qualquer dia que eu escolhesse teria o mesmo significado para mim.

- Eu... – a palavra "sentimento" fez o rapaz robusto estremecer – Eu... Posso talvez não sentir o mesmo que você, se tivesse sido o caso... Digo, se for o caso, como você encararia uma negativa.

"Como se o ar fosse roubado permanentemente de meus pulmões" pensou Shikamaru, mas preferiu responder algo menos dramático.

- Como nada que possa ser alterado imediatamente – deu entre ombros e continuou com a mesma voz entediada – mas que poderia ser mudada gradualmente dependendo da abordagem que eu visse mais viável. Seja como for, o "não" que eu recebesse não me impediria de tentar alcançar um "sim" na minha próxima tentativa.

Chouji se acomoda em seu galho de modo que pudesse olhar para o rosto Shikamaru, tentativa sem muitos resultados, já que Nara estava com a cabeça completamente virada para o outro lado.

- Então teria uma próxima tentativa?

- Sempre que saísse de sua boca um "não", um novo esquema para alcançar um "sim" se traçaria em minha mente – ainda escondendo seu rosto o rapaz de cabelos negros sorri de lado – creio que posso chamar isso de "privilégios da mente de um gênio".

As perguntas que golpearam Chouji se tornaram então mais e mais depressivas, atingindo em cheio sua tão lastimada autoconfiança.

- Não se importa que eu seja mais fraco? – seus ombros encolheram a medida que abaixava a cabeça.

Shikamaru não gostou do tom deprimido de seu (até o momento) amigo.

Com apenas um pulo ele se levanta de seu galho, e em pé ainda no mesmo olha para o encolhido rapaz dizendo com uma expressão séria:

- Isso só me daria mais motivos para treinar, me tornar mais forte e assim te proteger. – estreita suas belas ônix com uma determinação inusual para o preguiçoso chunnin – nunca deixaria que nada o ferisse – o mais robusto estremece e Shikamaru pode ler naquele ato algo como: "não quero que ninguém tenha que me proteger, não mais" – se isso fere seu orgulho como ninja treine duas vezes mais, três vezes se for necessário, e quando for mais forte terá o direito de argumentar se quer ou não minha proteção.

Ainda encolhido Chouji não pode conter um sorriso meio abobalhado, mas ainda assim a insegurança não o abandonou, fato que trouxe à tona a próxima pergunta.

- Não se importa que eu não seja tão inteligente quanto você? – a tristeza estava latente naquela voz que diminuía a cada palavra.

- Que bobagem – seu tom era quase divertido, e sorrindo com carinho continua – diante de qualquer duvida ou questão que você chegue a ter eu não pensarei duas vezes antes de te explicar ou te ajudar a aprender.

"Sem falar que se levar em conta que mais da metade da aldeia não é tão inteligente quanto eu (quaaaanta modéstia ¬¬) eu nunca poderia sair com ninguém se isso fosse realmente relevante", mas essa parte Shikamaru resolveu que era melhor guardar para ele mesmo.

- Somos amigos há tanto tempo...

- E tudo o que eu pude conhecer de você até hoje me levaram a pedir o que te peço hoje.

"Por favor, aceite" Shikamaru suplicava mentalmente.

- Sou um homem.

- Sim, e eu também, que coincidência não?

"Por favor, me aceite" Nara mal conseguia conter os próprios pensamentos.

- Eu sou tão gordo...

Aquilo foi a gota d'agua, com uma velocidade que talvez confundisse o próprio Sharingan, o representante do clã Nara pulou de um galho para outro se colocando em cima de seu amigo dobrando o tronco para que seus rostos estivessem quase colados, com esse movimento repentino varias folhas começaram a cair ao seu redor dando um ar mágico para aquele que seria o momento decisivo.

E mais sério que nunca Shikamaru disse em uma voz grave:

- E eu sou magro – o chunnin ergue com força o queixo do amigo o forçando a encará-lo – assim como existe gente que é alta enquanto outros são baixos... – estreita os olhos como se dissesse "deixe de ser estúpido" – todos somos de alguma forma diferentes, se VOCÊ não gosta de como é, existem exercícios que o ajudariam a emagrecer, mas não questione os MEUS gostos, se eu te pedi o que lhe peço é por que me interessei em você pela pessoa que você é, se você é gordo ou magro, alto ou baixo, homem ou mulher, não me faria diferença, pois por dentro, sei que continuaria sendo a mesma pessoa.

- Eu... – Chouji, ainda tendo seu queixo firmemente segurado por Shikamaru só pode desviar os olhos – eu...

- Agora pense bem na próxima pergunta – o rapaz que estava por cima aproxima mais o rosto e sussurrando arranca suspiros do outro ninja ao continuar a falar, mas desta vez tocando os lábios do outro a cada palavra dita – pois será a ultima, e se essa não me convencer a mudar de idéia, não haverá mais nada que me impeça de fazer aquilo que a muito desejo. – não era nem ao menos necessário usar seu jutsu para imobilizar o seu alvo, Chouji estava paralisado apenas com aqueles simples toques, e principalmente por aquele mar negro que o envolvia... que o devorava... – se quer uma sugestão – Shikamaru disse após alguns segundos de mutismo da outra parte – faça a única pergunta que desde o começo era a mais relevante, e que apesar de você obviamente saber a resposta, é a única que você gostaria de ouvir de minha boca uma resposta.

Quase sem ar Chouji cortou seu mutismo com apenas um temeroso sussurro:

- Você... hum... você gosta mesmo de mim?

- Eu te amo – a determinação daquelas palavras fez Akamichi arregalar os olhos e encarar o mais profundo possível daquele amoroso mar negro – acima de qualquer questão ou razão eu te amo – Shikamaru sorri de lado – por isso desde o inicio esse é um "jogo de cartas marcadas". Por que qualquer que seja a razão que você encontre para me afastar eu sempre terei mil motivos para trazer você de volta para os meus braços.

- Então eu... eu aceito – completamente vermelho Chouji enfim cede – aceito sair com você.

- E você ainda tinha qualquer duvida disso?

E sem esperar qualquer resposta Shikamaru por fim pode tomar os lábios de quem há tanto tempo amava e calar qualquer duvida ou receio de seu amado.

Um beijo que firmou aquilo que há muito tempo existia latente entre eles:

Que nada os separaria.

Seja como amigos.

Ou principalmente como amantes.

_**OAPM**_

Nhaaai... isso soou muito como "E assim foram felizes para sempre" não? Pois se tranqüilizem, esse é apenas o começo, essa será uma fic de capítulos curtos, açucarados e acomediados.

Não vejo muitos problemas para um casal como esse, seus únicos inimigos seriam as inseguranças de Chouji e talvez um par de loiras que Shikamaru nem ao menos daria bola.

Espero que estejam gostando da fic, e se tiverem alguma idéia para mais alguns casais para introduzir na fic aceitarei de bom grado, desde que não envolvam Naruto ou Sasuke, como eu disse antes, essa fic se localiza alguns poucos meses antes da fase Shippuuden, logo esses dois estão fora da aldeia.

Bjs para todos, e eu não sei ainda quando atualizarei essa fic, ela é uma experiência minha, na qual não sei ao certo quantos capítulos terá ou quais rumos tomará.

Shikamaru: Pois eu tenho uns tantos rumos que posso te sugerir – diz como quem não quer nada. – estaria interessada?

Luana: Claro – responde a escritora de forma sorridente – mas como está ainda muuuuuito no começo da fic, apenas não vou aceitar qualquer sugestão que envolvam: a sua cama, a cama do Chouji, qualquer cama de qualquer conhecido ou desconhecido – sorriso adorável – fooooora isso estou aberta a sugestões.

Shikamaru: Droga – vai embora com a face completamente vermelha.

Luana: É impressão minha ou acabei de derrotar a mente mais sagaz de Konoha? O.O

Até o próximo capitulo.


End file.
